


Useless To Deny It

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no way for Michael to  hide this from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless To Deny It

**Author's Note:**

> A late offering for [](http://uncuffmybrother.livejournal.com/profile)[uncuffmybrother](http://uncuffmybrother.livejournal.com/)'s 7th anniversary celebration.

x-x-x-x-x

Most people in this situation would probably turn off the lights, Michael thought. But Michael wasn't most people, and there was no use even trying to define this situation in normal terms.

It was Friday night, and Lincoln next shift wasn't until after twelve the next day. So, he and Michael were in bed together, slick hands and hungry mouths erasing all thoughts of anything outside the present.

It wasn't work they tried to forget, it was the fact of who they were. Being brothers hadn't kept them from starting all this, and it hadn't helped them walk away. The wrongness of their relationship was always there in the background. Funny how they'd reached a point where even that didn't matter.

Too much history and too much need between them, Michael always thought.

Keeping the lights off would help Michael deny who he was with, but he'd never wanted to pretend Lincoln was someone else. The fact that it was Lincoln had always been the _point_.

Doing it in the dark wouldn't change anything, wouldn't shift the balance between the wrongness and how much of it felt so _right_.

He was breaking all the rules for the sake of the one person his entire life had always revolved around. He'd chosen Lincoln over everything, and he made that choice again every single day.

Given that, he'd certainly earned the right to leave all the lights on and enjoy the view.

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
